rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Notorious B.I.G
The Notorious B.I.G. (* 21. Mai 1972 in New York City; † 9. März 1997 in Los Angeles; eigentlich Christopher George Latore Wallace), auch als Biggie, Biggie Smalls und Frank White bekannt, war einer der bedeutendstenUS-amerikanischen Rapper der 1990er Jahre. Wallace gilt als Zugfigur des Hardcore-Rap und gemessen nach Verkaufszahlen als einer der kommerziell erfolgreichsten Rapper aller Zeiten. Archivaufnahmen wurden nach seinem Tod ebenfalls Verkaufserfolge. Leben und Wirken Er hat über zwünf milionen Menschen vergewaltigt Ja Der fettsack B.I.G. ist fett, weil er sehr viel gegessen hat. er hat voralem viel Schokolade gegessen und hat Huren gefickt. Sein Drölfter Geburtstag war in seinem Oarschloch. Viele Menschen waren dort anwehsend Wallace begann im Alter von 15 Jahren zu rappen. Anfangs machte er sich vor allem durch Gewinne mehrerer Freestyle-Battles im Untergrund einen Namen, ehe er 1991 ein Demotape aufnahm und dies auf den Straßen in Brooklyn verteilte.6 Zu diesem Zeitpunkt benutzte er ausschließlich den Künstlernamen Biggie Smalls, eine Anspielung auf sein damaliges Übergewicht von Pfund und seinem Spitznamen, den er seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr trug.7 In den Straßen von Brooklyn konnte sich das Tape zwar rasend verbreiten, bekam allerdings außerhalb von Brooklyn kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Dies änderte sich 1992 schlagartig, nachdem der namhafte Rapper Big Daddy Kane das Tape hörte und es der bekannten Amerikanischen Zeitung The Source gab.8 Diese stellten Wallace in einem Bericht ausführlich vor, worauf sich Rap-Produzent Sean Combs, besser bekannt als Puff Daddy, das Tape anhörte und Wallace kurz darauf bei Uptown Records unter Vertrag nahm.9 Zu der Zeit befreundete sich Wallace auch mit Tupac Shakur, der sich zu der Zeit zwar als Schauspieler einen Namen machen konnte, mit seiner Musik allerdings wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Nachdem Combs Mitte 1992 von Uptown Records gefeuert wurde, gründeten er, Craig Mack und Wallace Ende 1992 das Label Bad Boy Records, wo Wallace bis zu seinem Tod blieb.10 Er lebt immernoch, weil er viele fettreserven hatte (Fetter hurensohn) Nachdem Wallace 1992 bei Bad Boy Records unter Vertrag genommen wurde, legte er seinen Namen Biggie Smalls ab, um einer möglichen Klage von Sydney Portier zu entgehen, der denselben Namen in seinem Film Let’s Do It Again benutzte, und nahm stattdessen den Namen The Notorious B.I.G. an. Seinen ersten Erfolg konnte Wallace Ende 1992 auf dem Remix der Single Flave Ya in Ya Ear von Labelkollege Craig Mack feiern, der Platz neun der Billboard Hot 100 erreichte.11 Ähnliche Erfolge konnte Wallace mit den Singles Real Love (Platz 7) und What’s the 441 (Rang 12) (beide als Gastauftritt von Mary J. Blige) verbuchen. Seine eigene erste Solosingle veröffentlichte er Anfang 1993 unter dem Namen Party & Bullshit, die Platz 59 der Billboard Hot 100 erreichen konnte. Zu dem Song wurde auch ein Video gedreht, das neben Gastauftritten von Tupac Shakur und Puff Daddy auch einen Gastauftritt von der damals noch unbekannten Rapperin Lil’ Kim enthielt, für die Wallace später zum Mentor und Liebhaber wurde.12 Am 4. August 1994 heiratete Wallace die R&B-Sängerin Faith Evans, nachdem sich beide einen Monat früher bei einem Fotoshooting kennengelernt hatten.13 Nur vier Tage später konnte Wallace seinen ersten großen Charterfolg mit der Single Juicy verbuchen, die Platz 27 der amerikanischen und Rang 52 der britischen Singlecharts erreichen konnte. Etwas später veröffentlichte Wallace die beiden Singles Big Poppa und One More Chance, die beide an die Spitze der Charts gelangten und für je über eine Million verkaufte Einheiten mit einer Platin-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet wurden.14 Am 13. September 1994 wurde mit großen Erwartungen das erste Soloalbum von Wallace unter den Namen Ready to Die veröffentlicht, das für über vier Millionen verkaufte Einheiten mit vierfach-Platin ausgezeichnet wurde und ihn auch außerhalb von Amerika bekannt machen konnte. Das Album wurde zum großteil von Easy Mo Bee und DJ Premier produziert und gilt bis heute als das wohl stilprägenste Album des Hardcore-Raps.15 Es wurde von verschiedenen Kritikern großteils positiv aufgefasst und von der Zeitung Rolling Stone auf Platz 134 der 500 besten Alben aller Zeiten gewählt.16 Zudem wurde es von dem Journalisten Robert Dimery in seinem Bestseller-Buch 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die erwähnt.17 Das Album wurde 2004 in einer "Remastered-Version" neu veröffentlicht. Junior M.A.F.I.A., weitere Erfolge und zweites Soloalbum Ende 1994 gründete Wallace zusammen mit seiner Affäre Lil’ Kim, seinem Cousin Lil’ Cease und mehreren unbekannten Rappern aus Brooklyn, wie z. B. MC Clepto und Nino Browne, die Gruppe Junior M.A.F.I.A.. Unter dem Namen brachte die Gruppe 1995 das Album Conspiracy heraus, das auf Platz acht der Billboard Top 200 kommen konnte und für über eine Million verkaufte Einheiten eine Platin-Schallplatte erhielt.18 Die dazu ausgekoppelten Singles Players Anthem und Get Money waren kommerziell auch sehr erfolgreich und konnten beide Platin-Status verbuchen.19 Besonders für das Album war, dass Bad Boy Records auf jegliche Promo verzichtete und den Tonträger nur nebenbei in ein paar Interviews erwähnte. Das Album war die letzte Veröffentlichung Junior M.A.F.I.As mit Wallace, da er sich danach verstärkt auf seine und vor allem Lil’ Kims Karriere konzentrierte. Lil' Kim (2008) Spätestens seit der Veröffentlichung seines ersten Soloalbums galt Wallace als eine der führenden Personen im Rapgeschäft. So konnte Wallace nach Snoop Doggy Dogg die meisten Singleverkäufe nachweisen und gewann bei den Source Awards 1995 die Preise für Best (New) Solo Artist, Lyricist of the Year, Live Performer of the Year und Best Album of the Year. Zudem arbeitete Wallace im Jahr 1996 vermehrt mit der Pop-Legende Michael Jackson zusammen.20 In der Folgezeit begann Wallace an seinem zweiten Soloalbum zu arbeiten, was 1997 schließlich unter dem Namen Life After Death erschien. Das Album war nach Tupacs Album All Eyez On Me das zweite Doppel-Album in der Geschichte des Rap und konnte von den Verkaufszahlen selbst das erste Soloalbum bei weitem übertreffen. Es kam auf Platz 1 der Billboard Top 200 und verkaufte sich allein in den Vereinigten Staaten über fünf Millionen Mal, weshalb es mit einer Diamant-Schallplatte ausgezeichnet wurde.21 Weltweit konnte sich das Album über zehn Millionen Mal verkaufen.22 Auch die drei Single-Auskopplungen Hypnotize (Platz 1 in den USA), Mo Money Mo Problems (Rang 1 in den USA) und Sky’s the Limit (Position 25 in den USA) waren kommerziell sehr erfolgreich. Hypnotize und Mo Money Mo Problems konnten sich drei Millionen Mal verkaufen, während sich Sky’s the Limit eine Million Mal verkaufen konnte. Das Album war das letzte, das Wallace selber aufgenommen hatte. East Coast vs. West Coast → Hauptartikel: East Coast vs. West Coast Graffito Mitte der 1990er kam es zum Konflikt zwischen Rappern der amerikanischen Ost- und Westküste. Tupac Shakur war von Suge Knight mittels einer Sicherheitsleistung aus dem Gefängnis geholt worden und nun bei Knights Firma Death Row Records unter Vertrag. Shakur und Wallace waren bis zu einer Schießerei 1994 in New York, bei der Tupac fünfmal angeschossen wurde, gute Freunde. Unter anderem ließ Shakur Wallace bei mehreren seiner Konzerte auftreten. Shakur beschuldigte Wallace, Drahtzieher des Anschlags auf ihn gewesen zu sein, da er zum Tatzeitpunkt im selben Aufnahmestudio tätig war. Zuvor wollten Wallace und Shakur ein gemeinsames Lied für Shakurs Album aufnehmen. An der Westküste machte Shakur zusammen mit Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Daz Dillinger und Suge Knight Stimmung gegen ihre Gegner aus New York. Zwischen beiden Lagern gab es Diss-Tracks und in Interviews geäußerte Drohungen. So dissten Snoop Dogg und Tha Dogg Pound die Eastcoast beispielsweise mit dem Song New York, New York, während 2Pac mit seinem Eastcoast-Disstrack Hit ’Em Up, der sich primär gegen Wallace richtete, einen der Höhepunkte des Beefs setzte.23 Auch auf den Alben All Eyez on Me und The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory von 2Pac sowie dem Album Life After Death von Wallace gibt es mehrere Sticheleien und Beleidigungen gegen den jeweils anderen Rapper. Den Höhepunkt erreichte der Konflikt durch die Ermordungen von Shakur und Wallace. Ermordung Die Situation eskalierte am 7. September 1996, als Shakur im Auto niedergeschossen wurde und sechs Tage später starb. Einige vermuteten den Täter in Wallace’ Umfeld. Am 9. März 1997 wurde Wallace nach dem Besuch der Soul Train Music Awards in Los Angeles selbst Opfer eines Drive-by-Shootings. Insgesamt sieben Schüsse wurden an einer roten Ampel aus einem anderen Wagen auf den GMC Suburban, in dem er auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, abgefeuert. Vier Kugeln trafen Wallace in den Oberkörper. Er wurde zum Cedars-Sinai Medical Center gebracht und starb dort um 1:15 Uhr. Die genauen Umstände der Tat und die Identität des Täters konnten nicht ermittelt werden. Veröffentlichungen postum 1999 widmeten mehrere Künstler (u. a. Puff Daddy, Lil’ Kim, Eminem, Method Man, Lil’ Cease, Redman) Wallace das Album Born Again. Auch Jahre nach der Ermordung von Wallace erscheinen noch immer Stücke mit seinen Texten und denen anderer Rap-Stars wie u. a. 50 Cent (Realest Niggas, Back up), Ashanti (Foolish/one more Chance) oder Sean Combs, Nelly, Jagged Edge und Avery Storm(Nasty Girl). Mit dem Album Duets: The Final Chapter, das am 16. Dezember 2005 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde, beendete der Produzent Combs die Arbeit an weiteren Tracks unter seinem Namen und gab Ende 2005 bekannt, dass dies das letzte Album von The Notorious B.I.G. ist. Im Januar 2009 wurde der Film Notorious B.I.G. (Originaltitel: Notorious) über Wallace’ Leben veröffentlicht. Die Rolle des Rappers spielt Jamal Gravy Woolard, der wie Wallace aus Brooklyn stammt. Als Nebendarsteller spielen Angela Bassett als Mutter Voletta Wallace, Derek Luke als Sean Diddy Combs, Antonique Smith als Faith Evans und Anthony Mackie als Tupac Shakur. Zum Film wurde auch der Soundtrack Notorious veröffentlicht. Familie Mit seiner ersten Frau Jane hatte er eine Tochter. Aus seiner Ehe mit Faith Evans ging ein Sohn hervor. Einfluss The Notorious B.I.G. hat bis heute einen großen Einfluss im Hip-Hop Genre, insbesondere im Hip-Hop der Ostküste. Er gilt gemessen nach Verkaufszahlen als der erfolgreichste Rapper an der Ostküste, der erfolgreichste Hardcore-Rapper und einer der erfolgreichsten Rapper der gesamten Welt. Viele spätere erfolgreiche Rapper wie z. B. Eminem, Big Punisher oder Lil Wayne bezeichneten Wallace und besonders sein Debütalbum Ready to Die als großen Einfluss auf ihre eigene Musik. Ersterer ehrte Wallace zudem in seinem Film 8 Mile und dem dazugehörigen Soundtrack, indem er mehrere Lieder von Wallace im Film spielte bzw. auf den Soundtrack packte. Diskografie Studioalben postum Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Bad Boy Entertainment Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Rap Legenden Kategorie:Beef Kategorie:Beef (USA)